


The Then and Now

by Crossfire



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Some light angst, Very light manga spoilers for 27/28, We're All 18 Here, mostly you'll be wondering why I have these two characters having this conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossfire/pseuds/Crossfire
Summary: “Hey, Ugetsu.”“Hm?”“Is it… different, with different people?”“Is what different? Playing music? Like with different bands?”Mafuyu sucks in a quick breath, he’s been building up the courage to have this conversation for a few days now and if he backs out he may never work up the nerve to try again. He just hates that it’s so awkward to bring up.“No, I mean sex. Is it different with different people?”OrUgetsu and Akihiko do their best to coach the kids on their road to having sex for the first time.





	The Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I watched the entirety of Given in a night and then downed the manga and I am in love????? This is the best romance I've ever seen??? Holy shit???
> 
> Sorry if you came for TodoBaku and found this instead, but you should watch Given, it's 9 episodes and you'll love it.

“Hey, Ugetsu.”

“Hm?”

“Is it… different, with different people?”

“Is what different? Playing music? Like with different bands?”

Mafuyu sucks in a quick breath, he’s been building up the courage to have this conversation for a few days now and if he backs out he may never work up the nerve to try again. He just hates that it’s so awkward to bring up. 

“No, I mean sex. Is it different with different people?”

“Oh, that. Yeah, of course it is.” Ugetsu barely bats and eyelid at the question and Mafuyu knows he chose the right person to ask. Ugetsu is almost always a safe choice, he has virtually no boundaries about anything and he’s unbearably smart, not to mention quite knowledgeable in this particular department. 

Their friendship has blossomed over the years since they first composed that song together, it’s a place of catharsis and healing, of burning away the old decay and planting anew. Ugetsu manages to care very little about Mafuyu’s personal life- though they’re careful to skirt the subject of Akihiko and Haruki- but he’s very supportive and always knows what Mafuyu means, even when it’s hard to put things into words or the subject would make most people uncomfortable. Mafuyu never has to worry about judgement or being misunderstood, and in turn his calm presence soothes the worst of Ugetsu’s fiery temper. At the same time, his talent and ungodly potential stoke the fire of Ugetsu’s passion and push him just that little but further. 

They talk a lot, but they mostly play music, even going so far as to release a few songs with Ugetsu’s master violin accompanying Mafuyu’s voice. It’s a weird friendship but a wonderful one. 

Ugetsu raises an eyebrow at Mafuyu’s silence and sets his violin down with a sigh, sensing in that perceptive way that he does that this is going to be a long conversation. How the hell Ritsuka’s let this go for two years, he’ll never know. He sinks down onto the floor next to where Mafuyu’s got his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging them close and staring resolutely at the floor. 

“You’re worried about sleeping with Uenoyama? He worships the ground you walk on, you know, and even if he didn’t, you’re a very attractive guy. You shouldn’t be feeling insecure about this.”

Mafuyu worries his lower lip with his teeth, embracing Ugetsu’s patient, if not a little brutal, tone and calm, measured words. 

“It’s not that. I’ve only ever had sex with Yuuki, and I’m worried. . .” Ugh, why is this so hard to put into words? He’s had this little feeling of dread in his stomach for months, every time he thinks about finally sleeping with Ritsuka, he feels a little sick. He’s scared of something but he’s not even sure what it is. He wants to have sex with Ritsuka, he really, really does but something about it just feels. Wrong? Like a betrayal? He just can’t tell.

Ugetsu studies him for a long moment. He’s usually very good at piecing together Mafuyu’s emotions, the kid’s not exactly the most complicated and Ugetsu’s a bit of an emotional tornado at the best of times. But, weird feelings about sex aren’t exactly his forte, given what a- well, manwhore, he is.

Whatever, he can always just take a swing. 

“Are you worried that it will be the same with Ritsuka as it was with Yuuki? Did you not like sleeping with Yuuki?”

Mafuyu frowns and Ugetsu knows he’s missed the mark, at least a little. 

“No, I loved it, I just. I don’t think I want it to be the same?” He turns those big brown eyes on Ugetsu, pleading with him to understand so he can start helping Mafuyu piece together this swirl of emotions that’s been plaguing him. 

“I highly doubt it would be.” He’s pretty sure he knows the whole Yuuki-and-Mafuyu story, down to the dirtiest little details. He’s been carefully piecing together the little tidbits of information for years, trying to paint the picture of his closest genius friend. Sometimes it’s so fascinating that he just wants to crack Mafuyu’s skull open and see what makes him tick. He wants to know how that magnificent little brain works. 

“Your dynamic with Ritsuka won’t change just because you’re having sex. He’s just not going to treat you the way Yuuki did. You know he sees you much more as an equal, and in sex you’re the more experienced party, you could really shape it however you like.”

Ugetsu’s fairly sure he’s getting warmer, they’ve had more than a few conversations about the differences between Yuuki and Ugetsu over the years. The much more dominant Yuuki, who in his quest to protect and save Mafuyu from any and all of life’s troubles, had unwittingly wound up stifling and pushing him away. Ugetsu thinks he understands Yuuki quite well, they’ve both got that sharp artistic temper and overwhelming love for music. He would wager that once Yuuki started saving Mafuyu he never really stopped, and all the deep love he had for Mafuyu was channeled into loving him that one way. And when the river could no longer follow it’s path, everything fell apart. 

And then there is Ritsuka, an equally dominant personality, but one who saw Yuuki as a teammate, a partner. Another relationship that had started off by Mafuyu needing some saving but that had quickly diverted into Ritsuka needing Mafuyu, holding him close, pushing him hard to achieve their goals _together_. 

“Ritsuka’s not going to treat you like you’re fragile, you know.” Ugetsu smirks. “He’s probably going to be pretty ham fisted, clumsy like a newborn fawn. You could definitely push him into some of the rougher stuff with a little guidance.”

Mafuyu flinches a little. “No rough stuff, I think.” 

Ah, that tracks, he supposes. But his little jokes make Mafuyu smile at least a little. He leans his head on Mafuyu’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. It’s always different with different people.” He pauses for a second and then gives a slow grin. “And if you wanted to try it out with me first, I certainly wouldn’t stop you.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

Uenoyama Ritsuka does not do things by halves. 

When his makeout sessions with Mafuyu started taking on an edge that made him feel like sex would soon be on the horizon, he did what any sensible young genius would do and resolved to be good at it. In this case, it meant sifting through some very awkward internet articles and then sitting through several _painstaking_ lectures from Akihiko, his most, ah, promiscuous friend. 

But all of the extra information he _never needed to know _aside, Ritsuka feels confident as least in the theory of having sex. It’s like he’s read the sheet music for a song he hasn’t gotten to play yet and the first few dry runs will probably be a little clunky but he’s confident he’ll pick them up quickly. Now he’s just patiently waiting for Mafuyu to be ready mentally. He knows it’ll be hard on Mafuyu mentally- his first time with someone other than Yuuki. And while Ritsuka is seldom patient, he is prepared to wait as long as it takes for this. 

Their final year of high school is over halfway complete and the band has been gaining a ridiculous amount of popularity. Ritsuka’s parents aren’t thrilled that he won’t be attending university next year, but they understand his devotion to music and support him all the same. 

Mafuyu’s mother is still a little wary of this boy that would replace Yuuki in Mafuyu’s life, keeping him at a careful distance, and while it’s uncomfortable, he understands that she had to watch her son go through a trauma no one should have to endure. She’s seen too many men hurt her son. 

Ritsuka has long since resolved not to be the next one. 

So, he waits- a veritable repository of weird sexual knowledge- until one cold winter night when Mafuyu is finally ready. 

It wasn’t planned, it’s just a normal Friday and they stop off at Ritsuka’s for a bit to drop off their schoolbags and change before heading out to practice as per usual. Ritsuka’s parents are out of town at some function or another and Yayoi isn’t due home for a few more hours. The day has been exceptionally cold and grey, a thick barrage of clouds hanging overhead and menacing any who dare to walk outside. 

Ritsuka throws the door open and shepherds them both into the warmth of the house. They’re both shaking from the short walk from the station, faces flushed and buried into their scarves to try and stave off a cold that’s settled into their bones. He pulls off his shoes and even in the warm air of the apartment he dreads taking off his coat, but he does it anyway and hangs it on the designated hook. Mafuyu just stays huddled in on himself, a little weaker to the bracing cold with as slim as he is.

Ritsuka smiles and helps him out of his shoes and coat, ignoring his grumbled protests, but letting him keep his scarf on. 

“Come on, I’ll make us some tea before we head out.”

Mafuyu smiles, the promise of something warm to drink bringing him into the apartment with a little more pep in his step. They set their guitars down and hold each other’s still-cold hands on the way to the kitchen. 

“I don’t think I’d go back out in this for anything other than music.” Ritsuka says, flipping the kettle on and settling back against the counter.

Mafuyu hums his agreement, pouring himself into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and pillowing his head on his arms. It’s been a long, cold week and they’re both feeling strain of classes, part-time work, and rehearsals. At least they get to be together for a good chunk of it though, and Ritsuka smiles- it’s probably a good thing they aren’t in class together, he spends enough time daydreaming about Mafuyu as it is. Having him to look at would leave Ritsuka completely hopeless. 

Even so, he feels like he never gets enough time with Mafuyu, not that he believes he could ever get his fill of him. It’s been over a year and he still wants to touch him all the time. Mafuyu’s just too cute for Ritsuka’s poor heart, even now, still bundled up to his nose in his green scarf, hair falling over his sleepy eyes as he watches Ritsuka from his spot at the table. He pulls Ritsuka like a magnet, an incredibly strong magnet. 

The good news is, he doesn’t have to resist. He follows the pull toward the table and Mafuyu raises up as he walks closer, tilting his head back and smiling a little at what he knows is coming. Every kiss may as well be the first one all over, he still feels those sparking fireworks from even the most chaste peck or brush of lips. 

Mafuyu eagerly tilts his head to the side, letting Ritsuka reach around to the back of his head and hold him in place, fingers softly twisting in his bright hair. Mafuyu’s always liked it when Ritsuka does that; Yuuki had been such a fan of cupping his cheeks and pulling him close, like he’s soft and precious, but Ritsuka prefers to wrap his arm around his neck and pull him close like their first kiss. Still gentle, but a little less so, more confident in Mafuyu’s ability not to fall apart. 

Mafuyu fists his hands in Ritsuka’s shirt, pulling him closer, and Ritsuka uses his foot to turn Mafuyu’s chair for better access. He leans his hand against the back of the chair, caging Mafuyu’s body beneath him and holding on tight. Mafuyu makes one of those little noises that fuels so many of Ritsuka’s fantasies. It’s the only way he’s been able to hold off for as long as he has- Mafuyu’s quiet as a mouse most of the time, but here he sings like the vocalist he is. 

Ritsuka lives for it. 

He tightens his grip on Mafuyu’s hair just a bit, just enough to make him let out a noise that’s almost a squeak. His hips give a little jerk and Ritsuka fights down a self-satisfied smirk. They might not have had sex, but he’s had no shortage of opportunities to put Akihiko’s teachings to work in their many, many make out sessions. He hasn’t had a chance to play the whole song, but he’s more than familiar with the chord progressions. 

He bears down just a little on Mafuyu and slides him forward in his chair, slipping a thigh between his legs and giving him something to rut up against. Mafuyu’s whole body tenses up trying to stop the aborted little jerks, but he can’t help rubbing himself against the hard muscle of Ritsuka’s thigh. He whines into Ritsuka’s mouth and squeezes his eyes shut against the barrage of sensation. 

Ritsuka deepens the kiss, tilting Mafuyu’s head back a little more and dipping in more with his tongue. He’ll never get tired of this, never get tired of the way Mafuyu’s hands shake where they’re fisted too tightly in his shirt, of his little trembles as Ritsuka slowly but surely overwhelms him. 

He’s thankful that the kettle pings before he can get too far in, he hasn’t lost control yet but sometimes he worries he’s going to take it too far too fast. He pulls back, uncomfortably hard in his pants, not helped in the least by how wrecked Mafuyu looks from a little making out. His hair’s tousled and his lips are red, but it’s his blown, glassy eyes that really give him away, not to mention the slow, slow way he starts to uncurl his fingers and start letting Ritsuka go. 

Ritsuka smirks, satisfied with his work, and leans down to kiss him one more time, making sure to grind his thigh up against the noticeable bulge in Mafuyu’s pants and taking a little too much enjoyment in Mafuyu’s ragged gasp. He pulls back, fully intending this time to extricate himself, but Mafuyu holds fast to his shirt. Ritsuka tilts his head and holds perfectly still, Mafuyu won’t meet his eyes and Ritsuka’s well versed in calmly waiting for him to find the words to say what he’s thinking. 

Not in a band setting of course, but here in his kitchen, that’s another story. 

Mafuyu looks up at him, eyes full of emotion and says, “Ritsuka, I-“

A huge crash of thunder shakes the apartment to its foundations, and the lights abruptly flicker out. Both boys go absolutely still, holding their breath for a long second. The skies open up outside and rain falls in a tremendous sheet, filling the eerily quiet room with its pounding. Ritsuka recovers first, brain going a mile a minute. 

“We have flashlights, hold on.” 

He starts to pull back, but Mafuyu holds him fast with a tight grip on his shirt. He looks down, eyes not quite adjusted to the shock of darkness, but he can make out Mafuyu’s features in the low light, the heat in his eyes and determined set of his jaw. Mafuyu slowly pulls him back into another kiss with a little more heat, a little more urgency. 

Ritsuka lets himself be led, knows instinctively where this is going, and for a brief moment he wonders if they shouldn’t text Akihiko and Haruki and let them know they’re not coming. Yeah, nothing in the world is pulling him away from this moment, they’ll figure it out, he’s 90% sure they’re going to bail anyway with a storm this bad. 

Mafuyu wiggles a little underneath him and pushes him back just enough to stand up out of his chair, pressing himself up against Ritsuka with renewed vigor. Ritsuka slides his hand back around to the back of Mafuyu’s head, tips his head up for easy access and kisses him hard. Mafuyu sighs into the kiss, feeling light and a little boneless even as he slowly traces shaky fingers around the waistband of Ritsuka’s pants and tentatively slides his fingers up under his shirt. His hands are cold but Ritsuka doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

He pulls back and runs his thumb across Mafuyu’s cheek. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” No hesitation this time. Ritsuka grins and kisses him again, grabbing his free hand and leading him back towards his bedroom. It’s a slow progression, with Mafuyu’s other hand getting bolder beneath Ritsuka’s shirt, traveling up farther and farther. And Ritsuka has to stop and kiss him absolutely senseless at least every few seconds or he might actually die. 

He shoves Mafuyu up against the way a few scant feet from his bedroom door and aggressively starts unbuttoning his shirt, exercising painstaking care to not to tear any of the buttons free in his haste, but god he wants to. He wants to rip every thread off of Mafuyu and leave his mark deep on his skin, tear him apart and put him back together, with spaces carved out just for Ritsuka. 

He finally gets Mafuyu’s shirt unbuttoned and runs his palms up across his stomach and sides, memorizing the feel of his warm skin, and reveling in the way he jerks and whines. He runs one hand up the midline of his sternum, digging in lightly and leaning down to kiss at his neck, sucking and biting a nice dark mark beneath Mafuyu’s left ear. Mafuyu pants against him, hands scrabbling on Ritsuka’s broad shoulders. Ritsuka runs his other hand decidedly south and deftly thumbs open Mafuyu’s pants. He doesn’t tug them down just yet, but he pulls back to enjoy the sight. 

Mafuyu, eyes blown and glassy, kiss swollen lips, beautiful body on display just for him. That’s an image he’ll be getting off to for the rest of his life, thank you very much he can die happy now. He thumbs one of Mafuyu’s nipples and deeply enjoys the bitten off little noise he gets for his efforts. 

They maneuver into his bedroom at last, Ritsuka pushing Mafuyu back until his knees hit the bed, and then a little more until he’s sitting perched on the edge, looking up with eyes full of heat and promise. Ritsuka smiles down at him, unbearably fond and as excited as he is, he just feels warm, privileged to have this beautiful boy here with him. 

He pulls off his own shirt and undoes his belt to level the playing field a little more. He preens a little at the wide-eyed way Mafuyu traces his eyes over Ritsuka’s exposed skin like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. 

Mafuyu reaches forward and traces his fingers, feather-light, across Ritsuka’s stomach and up across his ribs, sending little tremors through Ritsuka’s muscles. He leans forward just enough to brush his lips across the same path, enjoying the little intake of air and the way Ritsuka suddenly drops his hand back onto Mafuyu’s hair, tugging just a little, holding him just a bit closer. 

Mafuyu smiles and sucks a light mark into the skin of his stomach, not enough to stay, but enough that Ritsuka’s hips give a little buck of anticipation. He turns those warm honey eyes up at Ritsuka and for a second, he’s sure his soul will leave his body. Death by sex. What a way to go.

Ritsuka pulls him back and kisses him, just this side of aggressive, chasing him down into the mattress and bracing himself on one knee so he can thoroughly claim Mafuyu’s mouth. Mafuyu’s making those soft, musical noises again and they go straight to Ritsuka’s dick. He scrabbles calloused fingers across the broad planes of Ritsuka’s shoulders, not quite enough to draw blood, but it’s the most reaction Ritsuka’s ever gotten out of him and it’s exciting in a way he hadn’t expected. 

“Ritsuka!” He moans as Ritsuka kisses a slow line down the long column of his throat, careful not to mark him up where anyone will see, but biting a nice mark into his collar bone that satisfies something primal inside him. Mafuyu gasps and bucks up, trying to rut against him but there’s no good angle for it and he whines a little before dropping his hands to the waistband of Ritsuka’s pants and giving them a sharp tug. 

Ritsuka grins, roguish as ever and deeply satisfied by how much Mafuyu’s enjoying this, and helps him tug down his pants and boxers. Mafuyu stares at him-wide eyed for a second and slowly reaches out to take him in hand, giving Ritsuka plenty of time to change his mind. Akihiko had been right in his obscene lectures, those slim, calloused fingers feel amazing. Mafuyu’s grip is strong, but gentle as he strokes him a few times, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just below the head. 

Ritsuka groans and thrusts into his fist, leaning back down to thoroughly kiss him again before shooing away his hand. 

“If you don’t stop, this is going to be over way too soon.”

Mafuyu legally should not be able to make the face he makes in return, puppy that he is, that seductive look is just way too much for Rituska’s poor, poor heart to take. 

“Do you have everything?” He asks, scooting back and lifting his hips enough that he can slide out of his own pants and boxer briefs. And, oh, look another image that’s burned permanently into Ritsuka’s brain. He’ll be on his death bed remembering this moment, seeing Mafuyu spread out on his bed absolutely naked, an adorable flush high on his cheeks, cock hard and dripping against his abdomen. 

They’ll never leave this room again if he has it his way. He finally understands Yuuki’s desire to keep Mafuyu all to himself and off the stage, this is a sight too precious to risk. 

Legs wooden and mouth dry from the sight before him, he mechanically reaches over to the bedside table and fetches condoms and lube as Mafuyu grabs two pillows and situates himself a little more comfortably. This is actually happening. He’s been dreaming of this moment, studying and preparing for it for months now and it’s finally here. His heart’s pounding in his throat and he hopes to God that he looks more confident and suave than he feels because holy shit it’s finally happening. 

Mafuyu must see the trepidation on his face because he smiles, soft as ever and reaches out a hand to pull Ritsuka close. 

“We can stop if you don’t want to…” And oh, it’s good for Ritsuka’s ego that he can hear how much Mafuyu doesn’t want to stop. He absolutely would, but he really does want Ritsuka. 

Ritsuka kisses him, just once, not more than a quick press of lips.

“Mafuyu.” He says, enjoying the little shiver Mafuyu gives at hearing his name in that deep timber. “I really want you.”

“I love you, Ritsuka.”

“I love you, too.”

The next part is a little tricky. He understands the theory, of course, but his fingers feel clumsy as he slicks them up and slowly pushes the first one in. How much pressure is enough? Are his fingers too calloused? Where the hell is the prostate anyway?

He bites his lip just a little in concentration, but Mafuyu doesn’t seem to mind his inexperience at all- he arches up with a little gasp, screwing his eyes shut and pressing his face against Ritsuka’s shoulder. Ritsuka grins and presses a quick kiss against his hair, trying to remember everything he’s learned about fingering someone. He slowly drags his finger in and out, making extra sure Mafuyu’s ready before adding a second and then a third. 

He agonizingly hard and Mafuyu’s making these beautiful little wails and cries of pleasure, and his singing voice has nothing on the beauty of these little noises. He thrusts his fingers a few more times, aiming for where he’s pretty sure he’s found Mafuyu’s sweet spot, but it’s not an exact science, and Mafuyu starts murmuring incoherently against his shoulder, fingernails biting hard into the skin of his back, holding him as tightly as he can manage with shaking hands.

“Please, please, please, Ritsuka come on, stop teasing.” 

He grins again, finally pulling his fingers free and coating himself in a generous amount of lube, because if one lesson had stuck with him, it’s that you simply cannot use too much lube. 

“Ready?” He asks, lining himself up and pulling back to look Mafuyu in the eye, both because he’s dying to see his expression and he just wants to check one last-

“Wait!” Mafuyu says abruptly, and something in his eyes freezes Ritsuka to his core. He stops breathing for a long second, heart beating way too loudly in his ears- did he hurt him? Was this too fast after all? But Mafuyu just bites his lip and starts to wiggle around beneath him, pushing Ritsuka to sit up a little. 

“Can we just-” He makes a frustrated little noise, and Ritsuka’s used to Mafuyu’s inability to express himself well in words, so he just goes where Mafuyu pulls him, settling against his headboard with Mafuyu situated, blushing wildly, in his lap.

“Is this… okay?” He asks, looks down and to the side a little like he’s afraid Ritsuka’s going to hate it. Well, joke’s on him because first of all, Ritsuka wants him literally any way Mafuyu is willing to give himself to him, and second, he likes this even more because it gives him an even better look at Mafuyu’s slim, beautiful body and flushed, pretty cock.

“I love it. Are you sure?” He asks seriously, reaching up to cradle the back of Mafuyu’s head. 

Mafuyu looks intensely relieved and nods once before slowly lowering himself down on Ritsuka’s dick. Ritsuka gasps at the incredible sensation of tight and hot and _wet_ around his dick, screwing his eyes shut and calling on every single ounce of willpower he has to not just grab Mafuyu by the hips and start thrusting up into him. 

And Mafuyu- panting hard and making those beautiful little sounds again, moans and sighs and he slides all the way down, eyes closed and thighs trembling. Ritsuka runs his hands over Mafuyu’s legs, trying to still some of the trembling, but it doesn’t let up until Mafuyu is finally fully seated on his dick. 

Ritsuka can barely hold still, so he settles for kissing Mafuyu again, pouring every ounce of feeling he has into the kiss, holding his face in both hands and trying to reach his very soul. Mafuyu reaches up and grabs on to his wrists to steady himself, kissing back just as passionately and Ritsuka knows his feelings have been received. 

Mafuyu raises himself up just a little and rocks back down, sending a waterfall of sparks across Ritsuka’s vision and tearing a deep groan out of him. Mafuyu smiles at him, just a little quirk of lips, and does it again and again until Ritsuka just can’t hold still any more and thrusts up to meet him. 

He doesn’t stop kissing him, pausing only to suck in air.

Their movements are clumsy, his hands are slippery with sweat, and he can’t get the angle quite right, but it’s the single most amazing experience of his life. Better than food or air or even music. He never wants to do anything other than this for the rest of his life. But the pressure building in his belly, coiling with a low, low heat and his movements become even jerkier, chasing his impending orgasm. 

Mafuyu comes first, rutting twice into his own hand and spasming so hard that Ritsuka has no choice but to follow him over the edge. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a few minutes, coming to a while later with Mafuyu still in his lap, hunched over to lean his head on his shoulder, trembling lightly. They stay like that for a long time, wrapped around one another. 

Ritsuka’s heart feel unbelievably full, and he knows they need to get up and get cleaned but he wants this moment to last forever, just the two of them. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The storm rages and in a studio far across town Haruki sighs for the hundredth time, checking his phone. 

“I hope they’re okay, what if they got caught in the storm?”

“Mmm.” Akihiko flips his drumstick in his hand. “I bet they’re boning.”

“How can you even say that right now!?” 

“Definitely boning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daddyissuesandgrenadehands).


End file.
